


At the End of the Day

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The King and the Prince Consort [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was always happy to help Thorin relax after a long day of ruling the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in my laptop for far too long. I hope this fic is good and hot enough! Enjoy!

Thorin dismissed his attendants with a wave despite their insistence to help him remove his royal robes. He waited until they left his chambers before rolling his shoulders with a groan. It had been a long day in the court. Erebor throne, no matter how grand, was uncomfortable to sit on for a long time. His back ached no more than a couple of hours into hearing the reports of the reconstruction of his kingdom and Dale. Thorin had been trained to ignore discomfort for the sake of propriety, of course, but ignorance didn't cure pain. Thankfully Balin was observant enough to notice this and asked for a discussion in the far more comfortable setting of the library. Thorin still couldn't properly rest, not when he was discussing the future of his subjects, but at least in the private library he could relax his tense body while listening to Balin's review of the current political situation in Middle Earth.

It was a relief to finally be able to return to his chambers. There was no need for much pretense to be strong here now that his attendants were gone. His heavy robe, lined with dark fur, was removed first and Thorin sighed when the load he carried lightened. He wanted to remove his crown as well, but he couldn't bring himself to haphazardly take it off his head. It had to be treated with respect after everything his people went through to reacquire it. So, Thorin bore the weight for a little longer as he made his way to his bedroom.

Thorin had only stepped into his bedroom when he was stopped by the sight in front of him. Kili was lying on his bed, his back on the ornate gold headboard, a book on his lap and his pipe in one of his hand. The young dwarf looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Thorin, causing warmth to spread all over Thorin's body from his chest. The king smiled back and closed the door behind him.

"Long day? You missed dinner," Kili asked, putting away his pipe and book on the bedside table.

"It was a rather long day. Balin had much to discuss with me. I had my dinner in the library," Thorin replied as he put his robe on a nearby chair. Finally he lifted the crown from his head and set it down on a plush cushion on the vanity. He rolled his neck to free his muscles from tension, relieved to finally be free of the load. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." Even without seeing, Thorin knew Kili shrugged when he said this. He smiled slightly and waited for elaboration. "I patrolled the Eastern side of the mountain with Dwalin. There was not much to report other than that the condition of the land is improving. We might need to build some kind of irrigation system to accelerate the recovery and to sustain it later as there are plans to use the area to grow crops, and I don't think you want to hear me reporting my observation, do you?"

Thorin put away his tunic, leaving him in his shirt and breeches. "I'm glad that you've been dutiful and responsible, but, no, I don't want to hear that now."

Kili laughed and approached the king. "Allow me," He said as he undid Thorin's shirt slowly.

Unable to resist, Thorin tucked stray strands of hair behind Kili's ear and kissed his temple. "Aren't you tired?"

"I've had my rest. Unlike you."

Thorin smiled when he heard the reply. Indeed his bed looked as if Kili had been on it quite a while. Despite having his own bedroom right across the hall from Thorin's, the archer preferred to spend the night in his husband's room. Thorin could count on both hands the number of times they had slept separately since they settled in Erebor, mostly when they had heated arguments. Those occurrences never lasted more than one day, one of them always gave in and joined the other in his bed, unable to sleep alone. Balin raised an eyebrow at the unusual custom of sharing a bed every night, but Thorin refused to have either him or Kili sneaking back into their own rooms in the middle of the night like amorous juveniles. They were married; there was nothing wrong with sharing a bed.

Once his boots were put aside and his breeches taken off, Thorin stood bare in front of Kili, unabashed. He wasn't young, but there was nothing to be ashamed of in the body of a warrior. He wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as some members of his company or some lord in Erebor, but he was confident in the fact that Kili found him attractive, as in the end it was the only thing that mattered. "What do you plan for me tonight, Kili?"

Kili smiled mischievously and pulled Thorin to the bed. The king didn't protest when he was urged to lay on his front and pillowed his head with his arms. Kili knelt beside him, rummaging the shelf of the bedside table. He made a victorious grunt when he found what he was looking for then swept Thorin's hair over his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Ready?" He asked.

Thorin chuckled, "Is it something I have to worry about?"

"Not if I do it right," Kili said with a grin.

Thorin scoffed and stole a kiss before resting his head back on his arms. "You'd better do it right, then."

Thorin closed his eyes at the familiar sound of a bottle being unstopped. There were slick sounds that brought to mind memories of more zealous nights (Thorin shifted imperceptibly. Why did Kili always have this embarrassingly instant effect on him?) before he felt the bed dip as Kili moved closer to him. Thorin groaned in satisfaction as Kili's expert hands pressed on tense spots on his shoulders.

Thorin sighed into his arms as Kili found and unravel every stiffness on his back. He had been worried when he first tried this months ago, unsure of how much power he should exert. It took some assurance that Thorin wasn't so breakable before he would do more than lightly pressing his hands against Thorin's back. The king smiled at the memory, then groaned when Kili unknot particularly tight muscles on his back.

"It must have been a very hard day," Kili muttered as he straddled Thorin's back to put more pressure on a very uncomfortable point.

"You have no idea," Thorin muttered, wincing slightly in pain.

Kili patiently worked out the many tight points on Thorin's back. With more experienced masseuse it would take shorter time, but Thorin would trade quick recovery for his lover's touch. They weren't in any hurry, anyways. They had finished their duties. It was a private moment they deserved.

It took a while before Thorin was fully relaxed. He melted on Kili's hands, sighing in contentment. He heard Kili chuckle behind him then feel him shift down to between his legs. Thorin spread them, giving Kili space to sit. Kili knead his bottom only briefly (although not without less than innocent squeeze) before turning his attention to Thorin's thighs. Thorin jumped a little at the first touch on his sensitive skin but when it became apparent that Kili's intention was to relief him of the tight muscles, he let the archer have his way.

Kili worked on Thorin's thighs and calves with the same patience he used on Thorin's back. He worked out every kink, pressing a little more gently as inner thighs were more sensitive than his back. He caressed Thorin apologetically whenever he jerked from too much pressure. Thorin burrowed his face on his arms as he gave himself up completely under Kili's mercy, making Kili's job easier, and eventually Thorin's entire body was free of aches and discomforts.

Thorin took a sharp breath when Kili slid his oily hands up his thighs. The touch was no longer medicative, clearly there was another intent behind it. Now, as much as he enjoyed lovemaking, Kili took pleasure in teasing Thorin, and if that wasn't his intention, he often simply wanted physical contact. Thorin wasn't sure yet what he meant this time, so he kept his question to himself and waited to see how far his husband would go, letting Kili run his hands up and down his thighs sensually. He was soon answered as Kili ran his hands up his thighs again to just under his bottom. Thorin gasped quietly when Kili caressed his stones, rolling them gently in his hands, while one of his hands kneaded his cheek. Trapped under his body, Thorin's prick began to stir.

As with the massage, Kili took his time, not rushing Thorin to come to full hardness. He teased Thorin's testes and leathered them with oil. Occasionally he wrapped his fingers around the king's shaft, pumping once or twice before moving his attention to his bottom. Thorin groaned in protest, aching for the chance to either reach down to give himself a tug or to give the same treatment to Kili, licking his sensitive nipples or pumping his heavy cock slowly, but he waited. Kili had a plan for him and from experience, he knew Kili's plans never disappointed him.

Thorin frowned when Kili's hands disappeared but then he heard the rustling sound of clothes being removed. He sighed when Kili leaned back down to drape over him. He slipped a hand under Thorin's body to oil his torso up to his chest where he flicked Thorin's nipples with his thumbs, making the king jerk slightly in sharp pleasure. Kili placed a kiss on Thorin's back as he rolled the tight buds.

"I thought you want to give me a massage," Thorin said, trying to sound scolding but failing as he was too breathless to feign annoyance.

"I am giving you a massage. It's a new technique I'm developing," Kili retorted, grinning against Thorin's back.

Thorin scoffed but didn't argue, especially as that time Kili slipped one of his hands under Thorin's waist. He reached down to slowly stroke the king's hardening cock, earning himself a long groan. The oil made every slid of hand on his hardness felt like silk and Thorin couldn't resist thrusting into the smooth tunnel. He turned his head, inviting a kiss which Kili gladly gave. They kept the pace slow, a sensual re-exploration of erogenous spots, letting lust simmer rather than burn.

THorin groaned when he felt Kili's hardness against his thigh, hot and ready. As he, too, became fully erect, Kili's grip around him tightened. He moved his hand to the rhythm Thorin set, his thumb swirling around the tip on every upward stroke, making Thorin squirm in impatience. Kili peppered kisses on Thorin's back and neck as he began to slowly rut against his thigh. He abandoned teasing Thorin's nipple in favor of holding him close, sighing softly on Thorin's oily back.

"Can we?" Kili asked breathlessly.

As if Thorin could refuse now that Kili had brought him to this state. He nodded. "Of course."

Kili moved away, leaving Thorin cold and aroused. He was about to ask how Kili wanted it tonight when he felt a pressure against his pucker. He was given one second to breath before Kili pushed a slick finger inside. Thorin moaned thickly as the digit slid in smoothly, reaching deep into him, as it teased him with what was to come. KIli moved his finger shallowly while his free hand pulled Thorin's cheek aside to give him better view of what he was doing. Thorin dug his forehead on his arm, moaning, as he imagined the familiar glazed look on Kili's eyes as he watched Thorin's ring of muscle around his lone finger. His hips bucked at the thought and he pushed back to the exploring digit. They had been together long enough for Thorin to not feel any self-consciousness in front of his lover, but there was still something about being exposed to sight, something which made him feel vulnerable, something potent and addictive.

There was no need to ask. Kili knew exactly when to insert the second finger. Both digits stretched Thorin nicely, with a slight welcome burn, and felt even better when they spread inside him. Thorin moaned into his arm as he pushed back eagerly to Kili's hand, far beyond caring to pretend to be in control of his lust. How could he care when he involuntarily clenched around the fingers as he tried to take them deeper into him?

Kili let him ride his hand then hooked his fingers to graze against Thorn's prostate. The king gasped out loud, body instinctively pushing back to seek more of the pleasure. Kili obliged him, teasing his prostate with every smooth slide of his fingers. Thorin moaned at a particularly lengthy press against that spot, his cock throbbing and drooling to the sheet below him. He shook, as searing hot pleasure washed over him. Kili was very good with his fingers. He couldn't count the times he had come on this alone, his cock barely touched and Kili's fingers expertly used his prostate to bring him intense pleasure.

"Easy," Kili said, stroking his hip gently.

"You're not helping," Thorin growled accusingly although he obeyed, focusing on breathing slowly and controlling the lust burning in his belly.

Kili chuckled. "I do like seeing you come undone," He admitted, pressing against his prostate again to draw a long moan from Thorin before easing the pressure.

Kili spread his fingers once more then slowly pulled them out. There was a slick sound of oil on skin and then he covered Thorin's back with his body once more. He kissed the corner of Thorin's mouth, urging him to turn his head and kiss him. He made a pleased sound when Thorin captured his lips and kissed him passionately. Without breaking the kiss he spread oil on Thorin's stretched entrance and then pulled away from the kiss.

Thorin moaned into his arm, arching his back as Kili slowly sank into him. Kili had done a good job of preparing him and the large amount of oil helped tremendously. There wasn't a hint of pain as his body stretched around Kili's cock. He spread his legs, inviting Kili to go deeper. Kili accepted his offer, but took his time doing so. Thorin closed his eyes tightly as his husband pushed into him slowly, teasing him with constant glide against his prostate. He bit his lip, trying to fight the urge to greedily push back and have the thick cock filling him to the brim. Then seemingly far too long and much too soon Kili was fully inside him. Thorin could his stones pressed against him, his hardness deep within him, his warmth around him. Thorin panted as Kili rested his weight on him and caressed his arms and chest as he showered him with kisses.

Kili started slowly with small thrusts meant to enjoy the pleasure of being joined rather than to rush release. Thorin breathed heavily, savoring the sensation of Kili rolling his hips. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he tried to rein his natural impatience. Kili licked his sweat off his back and nipped his skin, his quiet moans showed that he was also struggling with the shared predisposition. However, he maintained control over his pace, hips moving at a sedate pace, only giving Thorin a taste of what he was capable of.

When Thorin first stated his preference in bed, Kili had been alarmed. The archer was still a virgin then and all his knowledge in bedsports had been from Thorin. No doubt he had expected Thorin to lead in this case also. It had taken some coaxing to encourage him to try, Thorin promising to tell him what to do and not ask it of him anymore if he didn't like it. Kili had lasted perhaps only a couple of minutes the first time, only managing a few desperate thrusts before filling Thorin with his seed. He had apologized profusely, embarrassed by his failure, determined to improve, and eager to practice as soon as possible. Needless to say, Thorin had taken pleasure in teaching him control over his lust.

Now, no such embarrassment occurred. Kili had learnt well how to tease and please Thorin with his body. With youth on his side, he often tested Thorin's endurance. The king remembered vividly the rare times Kili demanded to have his way with him all night long. Thorin might be a proud dwarf, but he couldn't resist having no choice but to take Kili whenever Kili chose to, come whenever Kili wanted to, be filled with his seed over and over until Kili was satisfied. Thorin groaned at the memory, unwittingly tightening around his lover's cock.

Kili's breath hitched, then lifted himself off. Thorin could feel the bed sank slightly beside him as Kili supported himself with one arm. He licked his lips at the sensation of Kili withdrawing nearly all the way, knowing what was coming.

The reentry made Thorin gasped as Kili drove into him him hard. The younger dwarf picked up his pace, not quite pounding into Thorin but thrust in with enough force to push air out of Thorin's lungs. Thorin threw his head back, mouth open to gasp for breath as Kili expertly strike his sensitive prostate with every satisfying thrust. He clutched the sheet tightly, trying to anchor himself in the storm of ecstacy.

One of Kili's hands held his hip to keep him still whenever he pushed in. Thorin tried to lift his hips to give him leverage to push back on his own, but Kili didn't budge, pressing him down to the bed. The king moaned in frustration at the denial. His very hard cock was leaking between his belly and the bed, the friction it received wasn't as satisfying as hands but still enough to keep his senses aflame. He wanted to reach down and give himself a few pulls to abate his lust for a while, but Kili's gentle kiss on his shoulder stopped him. Instead, Thorin gripped Kili's hand on his hip and squeezed the hand as he writhed in pleasure under his lover, surrendering completely to him.

Suddenly, Kili stopped. His heavy breaths caressed Thorin as he pressed his lips on Thorin's neck, and then said, "I want to see you." He waited for a protest for a couple of second and, when none came, he pulled out slowly, drawing a noise of disappointment from Thorin.

Kili waited until Thorin had turned onto his back. He ran his eyes up and down Thorin's body, smiling in something akin to admiration. Thorin could only imagine what Kili thought of him panting with lust, his throbbing cock flushing and dripping pearly liquid, and his skin glistening with oil. Thankfully, seemingly pleased with the view, Kili poured oil to his hand then pumped Thorin's hardness slowly, laughing breathlessly when Thorin pushed his hardness into his slippery grip. He smiled when Thorin glared at him when he released his throbbing cock. Leaning down, Kili pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Soon," He promised.

Thorin threw his head back, his mouth hung open as he was filled again. There was no delay this time as the king was already sufficiently open. When he looked at Kili, he saw that his lover was staring at him with rapt attention, mouth opened slightly. A shaky smile tugged at Thorin's lips. No one else could ever bring the prince such focused silence and pleasure-induced haze.

Kili licked his lips when he was once again completely buried inside the king, then he placed Thorin's legs on the crooks of his arms. "Are you comfortable?" Kili asked.

Thorin wanted to snap at him for asking such as silly question, but the sincerity in Kili's eyes and voice stopped him. Instead, Thorin squeezed Kili's thigh and nodded. "Move," He demanded.

Thorin would never tire of watching Kili making love with him. There was a dreamy smile on his young face and occasional quiet groans. His skin flushed from arousal as droplets of sweat rolled down his skin. His well-developed muscles contracted beautifully with every graceful movement, more beautiful than any dance Thorin had ever seen. He was beautiful, perfection, and entirely Thorin’s.

"Kiss me," Thorin asked, breathless.

Kili hesitated for a moment but then conceded. He leant down, nearly folding Thorin into half to kiss him languidly. The new angle made him go deeper and the king moaned out his pleasure into the archer’s mouth. He held the back of Kili's head, unwilling to let him pull away, as his hand drifted down toward his cock. Thorin pumped his hard shaft slowly, wanting to prolong the intimacy. Perhaps sensing this, Kili smiled against his lips.

While there was an undeniable allure in coming as soon and hard as possible, there was something to be said about taking time and enjoying the moment. As he was supporting his own weight, Kili couldn't touch Thorin much, but the king was able to tease him by running his fingers lightly down Kili's torso and sides and made him laugh breathlessly. Kili merely rolled his hips sometimes, grinning when Thorin gasped in pleasure, and gave short quick thrusts at others, tempting him with the possibility of coming soon. They kissed and whispered their affection and praises to each other, goading and loving. Thorin grinned shakily as he tucked Kili's tangled hair behind his ear, wanting to see the pleasure he had brought his husband. Kili returned the smile and turned his head to kiss his wrist lightly and reverently whispered his love to his skin. Thorin groaned as the intimacy of this moment gradually overcame him.

Thankfully, it seemed that his husband was in no condition to tease him further. Kili buried his face in Thorin's neck as he snapped his hips into Thorin. Smacking noises combined with wet sounds and symphony of hungry moans were simultaneously the dirtiest and most arousing sound Thorin had ever heard. The king moaned, pleasure burning bright in his veins. He held Kili close and tightened his grip around his cock and stroked himself faster.

"Kili. Kili," He gasped to his husband's ear as pleasure peaked. He only briefly caught Kili's heated gaze before his sight was covered by a thick fog of passion.

Thorin opened his mouth in a silent moan as he came, spurting onto their bellies. His hand trembled slightly as he wrung out the last of his seed, gasping for breath. He tried to keep quiet but he knew some noises escaped him as his hips instinctively bucked to chase the last pleasure on the thickness still inside him.

Above him, Kili stilled, waiting for him to come down from the high. He showered small kisses on Thorin's face and neck until the king caught his breath. The efforts of holding himself back showed on his face. His brows were furrowed. his lips tight, and his jaw clenched, all so that he didn't inflict any accidental discomfort. Pleased, Thorin caressed his back and pushed his hips back as a sign for him to continue.

With a relieved sigh, Kili resumed his pace, seeking pleasure within Thorin's completely lax body. Thorin stroked every bit of Kili he could reach, feeling his muscles tensed with desperation to come, moaning softly with every thrust into his sensitive body, until Kili finally stopped. The younger dwarf pressed their hips together as closely as possible as he moaned into Thorin's chest, his long dark hair obscuring him from view. The king closed his eyes as he felt Kili's essence filled him. He panted quietly as Kili’s cock completely softened inside him.

Both dwarfs frowned when Kili withdrew. After the intense session, emptiness felt almost painful, so Thorin grunted softly in displeasure. Mistaking the sound for pain, the archer quickly set down Thorin's legs and massaged his thighs again.

"Are you all right?" Kili asked, looking worried.

"I am." Thorin said and gestured for Kili to stop the massage.

Ignoring Thorin's protests, Kili continued massaging his thighs until he was certain he hadn't caused any pain. Only after that, he left the bed to fetch damp cloth to clean them both. Thorin was half asleep when he returned to bed and proceeded to remove the drying seed on his belly. He squirmed when Kili cleaned his cock and his entrance, but didn't make a single noise, far too used to it and too satisfied to put up any protest. He sighed in contentment when Kili finally lay down next to him after putting away the cloth.

"You're very good to me tonight," Thorin commented sleepily.

"Just tonight?" Kili teased as he covered them both with blanket.

"Other nights as well, but especially tonight," Thorin corrected, throwing his arm over Kili's waist.

"I should improve myself then."

Thorin grunted in response, drawing a chuckle from Kili. Thorin only muttered an unclear 'good night', too tired and content for a banter. He fell asleep almost immediately, warm, relaxed, and loved, ready to face whatever the morning might bring.


End file.
